Bella the boho
by Yuki Hatashi
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella goes to live with her mother's sister's son, Mark Cohen, she goes and works at the Catscratch. Oh and she has AIDS. then the cullens come back. NO FLAMES! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan was indeed a beautiful person.

Indeed she was. But, after her eighteenth birthday her heart broke in to many places. The pain _HE _caused her was unbelievable. She was unbelievably broken her live had flashed before her eyes the moment HE said the words. And she knew she would never be the same.

The night started off with a nightmare. The same nightmare she had every night. One of HIM. And finally Isabella knew she had to leave.

So she called The one person she loved with all her heart. Not her dad or her mom or even Jacob. She called her cousin Mark Cohen. At 2 in the morning…

"Speak/Speak" two voices rang.

"Hey Mark it's Bella can you answer? Cause I know you're awake," she said, her voice blunt.

"Hey, Izzy, what's up?" The low tenor voice inquired to the younger female. The young girl stiffened slightly; and she began her long rehearsed lament. Mark offered his sympathies.

"Mark?" She questioned.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can I come stay with you?" She asked.

"Izzy, honey, this isn't the life you want," Mark said softly.

"Mark, don't make my decisions for me," She hissed.

"Your right, come if you want," He mumbled.

TBC


	2. Bohos

The ride from her home to the airport was an eternaty. Not really. She was going over the conversasion with Mark Cohen her cousin, in her head.

Flashback

_"Mark here what's up cuz?"_

_"Marky Can I Please stay with you in New York," _

_"Sure cuz' " _

_"Just like that?" _

_"Just like that," _

_"Holy fck!" _

_"Um, don't bring religion into this you fckin bitch remember I'm Jewish," _

_"No fckin duh now go work don't you have somthing to do?"_

_"Yeah," _

_"Well go fckin do it!" _

_END_

Bella soon looked out the window of her plane. she looked as all the states disappeared in to one another.

Soon Bella heared the signal to get of the fcking plane.

She looked around looking for Mark. Then she saw a very badly done sign that said '**_Isabella Marie Swan!' _**

"Mark!" she screamed.

"Hey Bells," Mark laughed, "Bells these are my best friends, Roger, Mimi, Angel, Collins, Muareen, Joanne, and Benny," **Hi Yuki here Angel is alive!**

"Nice to meet you all," Bella smiled, as her cousin pointed to each one.

"nice to meet you Bella, welcome to the Boho's" Angel said.

END

**Yuki: that to my reviewers love you. REVEIW!!!! **


	3. Hurt

Bella Awoke she fumbled around for her Blow. She Was Illin. Oh, so Illin. Edward's Greek god face entered her head. His Broze Locks. Golden eyes. Marble like figure.

It Still haunted her. She looked at her clock. Bella's Brown eyes widened and she stumbled to get ready. Before soon she was wearing her dress. White and Black but every sexy (AN I will have a video posted for this soon look me up on youtube, yukihatashi234).

"Bella Where ya going?"

"Work, Mark. I'm going to work so I can _try_ and get us some decent food,"

" Oh Okay,"

She Hated the life style of her cousin and Friends, it had gotten better though. Oh she remembered the night it had gotten better.

COLLINS  
No, no, no  
I rewired the ATM  
at the Food  
Emporium  
To provide an  
honorarium to  
anyone with the  
code  
ROGER & MARK  
The code -  
Well. . .?  
COLLINS  
A-N-G-E-L  
Yet Robin Hooding  
isn't the  
solution  
The powers that  
be must be  
undermined  
Where they dwell  
in a small,  
exclusive gourmet  
institution  
Where we

overcharge the

wealthy clientele

Angel was not happy, but even she had to admitt it was a good idea. Bella laughed and danced all night. It wasn't hard. that was until she was raped.

Lemon

Bella was pushed against a wall. the man in front of her pull his and her pant down he shoved his cock in to her and went in and out and a hard and fast pace until

Bella was screaming so loud Avenue Z could Hear her. he Hit her and raped her the blood was hot against her thighs. He came hard into her and then left.

End of Lemon

**Yuki: Sobbing I'm evil**

**Kaileigh: Yeppers ya are.**

**Rosie: Shush. REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	4. Halloween

Bella stared into the forever abyss that was the flat. The Bohos stole quick glances to the female. She stood, almost in a way that was only compared to as a zombie. Her feet carried themselves to her room on the edge of the flat.

Now, contrary to popular belief Bella was not completely broken she was just, hurt. The soft feet falls bounced off the crème colored walls, her body taken to the vanity opposite to her bed. Her hands-like her feet- gained their own mind as they rummaged through the vanity drawer. Her hands grasped the small Ziploc of white powdery substance; one hand took it away from the vanity, whilst the other continued searching until they locked on the unused syringe.

'I guess the Cullen's _were _good for something' she thought venomously.

Due to them Bella knew in the back of her mind that using a syringe more than once or sharing was complete stupidity.

She spent several minutes making the powdered drug into liquid and placing it into the syringe. Then, with a deep breath, the hurt female inserted the needle into her blood stream before releaseing the liquidated drug into her body.

That night she was on her high, in her bedroom. But, unfortunately, Bella was completely, utterly defenseless in her sleep. The carefully constructed walls she constructed to hide the bitter memories of her life broke.

-Bella's dream world-

"_I don't love you anymore"_

_The hurt __**HE **__caused deeply broke the very fabric of her heart. But the physical hurt was caused later._

_Groan. _

"_Fuck little lady your sooooo tight," Hot substance pouring into her. _

" _HEY! Get away from her!" Mark._

_Her soul broke next. The rape and emotional hurt took turns hurting her._

_Then, she fell in love, again…._

**Yuki: Thanks a bunches for reading! And guys I'm sooooo sorry for not updating I have been extremely busy and had major writers block.**

**Kaileigh: Yeah, trust us she HAS. So we are sorry as well, as we are Yun-chan's muses**

**Rosie: Yun-yun-chan has a slight obsession with naming stuff. **

**Yuki: also To any of my readers, I'm starting virtual school soon. So I'm gonna be MAJORLY bored so contact me via review if you want me to write anything or leave me a prompt. And sorry for it being so short I just am kind busy right now. Next chapter I'm gonna try for about 2,000 words at the medium. 1,500 at the least. THANKS! I do not own. AND R&R **


End file.
